Hotch-cakes English Version
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: Work keeps them together. Bad weather lead them home. A new mission brought them together. The "Hotch-cakes" are the subtle start of a new family. [please don't be rude, its my first FF in english]
1. Going Home

**Hello there! this is my first FF in english so please dont be so rude with me, im testing myself. Let me now if you like it, and as soon as i can im will be posting chapter 2. If any of you can read in spanish, ypu can find it complete in my profile, same name.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Hotch-Cakes English**

The offices at the BAU were almost empty, people came and went but Hotch was drowned into a lot of paperwork, because of Morgan's accident, and he should do it all by himself. Luckily, his friend was stable and ready to get out of the hospital.

It was almost 12 a.m. and he'd kept moving upside down his pen, to read the documents and finally know what he was about to sign. _Knock, Knock._ Someone knocked at his door and without looking up he yelled because of the interruption.

"I'm busy. Need something?" and as soon as he looked up he wished he hadn't said anything. Jennifer Jareau has a confused expression in her face but she wasn't going to show any attempt of getting away of that place "I'm sorry "Hotch apologized "Are you already going home?"

"I really came to see if you needed some help ... which definitely you need urgently" she said with her eyes looking at the pile of folders under his pen and the ones which remained in the place where he used to leave them as "Urgent Earrings".

"JJ, I really appreciate it but I don't want you to help me if that keeps you away from Henry."

"Amm, yeah, about that..." JJ bit her lower lip, nervous "Henry is spending the rest of the week with Will, so I have nothing to do at home. You will not reject for second time my help, right? "

JJ extended her hand to him to give her half of the folders. Hotch turned the pen into his fingers while watching her, hesitant. She extended her hand to him to give her half of the folders. Hotch played with pen into his finger while watching her for a moment. He hasn't had enough time to sleep but he really wanted to send her to rest. Other side, he really wanted to go earlier to home and at least give a goodnight kiss to Jack and be able to sleep more than 3 hours. Slowly, he took a bunch of folders and gave it to her.

"Thank you JJ, I really appreciate your help" a draft of smile escaped from his lips

JJ averted the peculiar look Hotch had given to her hiding herself behind of the papers. She smiled inwardly while thinking how weird was seeing Hotch getting down his barriers, at least with her.

The clock went forward without forgiving, when JJ closed the last folder she saw Hotch will be doing the same soon, and seconds later he was signing the document and letting rest the pen.

"I think we are done for today." JJ observed "Let's go home"

Hotch felt an electric billow going down from his neck to the end of his back when he heard her saying "Let's go home" and without saying anything, he nodded, gathered his things and left the room with JJ. He was going to leave work behind him for this weekend, days he would spent entirely with his son, if any serial killer had the brighten idea of begin to kill people in those days. He went with JJ to pick up her purse and then, together went down to the parking lot. He accompanied her partner to her SUV and then when thru his, put his briefcase in the seat beside him and gave a twist to the key. There was no answer. _C'mon! _ He thought. One more try. Nothing. He cursed his bad luck. The engine wasn´t helping. He breathed and laid his head against the seat.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Her mocking friendly face made him smile, even when the engine menaced to ruin his night she had made him smile. "C'mon, we have to be outta here before the weather get worse!"

Hotch took his belonging from his SUV and made a bee-line for the prettiest girl who was saving his ass that night. And in the moment they were out of the parking lot, he understands that the weather couldn't be worst. Even when the windscreen wiper was working as fast as possible they couldn't see anything for more than a second, moreover, the cold was helping blurring the glasses of the SUV

"JJ there's no discussion tonight, you can take this as an order from your boss, but there is no way you're going home with this weather. You're staying here" Hotch's flat was closer to the BAU tan JJ's house, and because of the way he was staring at her he averted her to thinking about leaving that place, if that even crossed her mind.

"I think I agree with you tonight, Hotch" Why was so hard for her to stop doing what he wanted her to do? She wasn't afraid of him, it was completely the opposite, she trusted him her life, that man wield a power over her than she was sure she would do anything he asked her for.


	2. Gathering a Family

Hotch went to see Jack at his bed and, after gave him a big goodnight kiss in his forehead, he tucked him in and got out of the room with some blankets and a pillow and headed off to his bedroom.

"Hotch, I really don't want you to sleep on the couch. You need to rest too, I'll take the couch"

"Hey, you are not staying in the couch. Stay here, don't worry"

"Could I ask you a favour?"

Hotch saw that gaze in her face that always drove him crazy, a mix between innocence and mystery. How could he say no to whatever she was about to ask with that gaze? "Whatever you want" He said.

"Stay with me" she requested, and as soon as she was conscious of how daring her words sounded she added "at least until I fall asleep?"

For a second she felt like a little girl, scared and forgotten. She had been without someone to hug for so long, without having someone to entrust her fears. Hotch left the blankets at the end of the bed and took a place beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders making her feel safe and sound even when there were no risk around them at that moment. It was weird asking her boss to stay with her, but in that moment he wasn't SSA Hotchner, in that moment she only could see Aaron holding her.

JJ wanted to thank him, to make him notice how important that was to her but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Hotch could feel the warmth of her hand against his chest and slowly, and without thinking about nothing else than her by his side, his eyes went closed down because of the fatigue.

"Thank you, Aaron" JJ whispered before she fell asleep too.

_9:27 am_. JJ looked at her watch and then she remembered where she was. It had been an amazing night, even when they did anything else but sleep. The sheets were softly embracing her and when she tried to turn around and get to sleep again she felt a strong arm around her waist. And then she was conscious about the breath at the end of her neck, making her felt a tingle from her neck till the bottom of her abdomen. She smiled.

JJ sat up on the edge of the bed, the bedrrom was a little cool. She remained there, thinking how would be waking up every day beside that hefty man, and she bit her lower lip. Her thoughts were interrupted when a little boy came in into the room, and as soon as he noticed her he opened his eyes surprised.

"Miss JJ!" _Damn!_ JJ thought, she had wanted to leave the house without leaving track but she hadn't had in mind that Hotch had a little boy like her own. Now, how she was supposed to explain to him the situation? JJ felt a rush coming to her face; she didn't want Jack to have the wrong idea about her relationship with his father even when she wanted to change the friendship status...

"Good morning, Jack. How are you?" JJ searched his shoes while trying to recover some inner peace.

"I'm fine" Jack said while watching her and smiling "Would you breakfast with me? I'm so hungry" JJ felt a big relief when she heard no questions about why she was there or something like that. She followed Jack to the door "Why don't you wear this? It's cold out there."

JJ couldn't hide a smile. Little Jack was like his father, a little protective gentleman, took the sweater he was offering to her and then she had the chance to inhale Hotch's scent: fresh and elegant but sweet.

She went out of the room, following Jack until the kitchen where he was already fishing out a mug.

"Want some?" Jack asked as he was reaching for the cereal box.

JJ doubted for a while and then asked "Would you mind if I make Hotcakes?"

Jack opened his eyes as much as he could relish the thought of the Hotcakes just by name. That was heart breaking for her, that boy had been through a lot and even so he was still being so sweet that she couldn't stop loving him as she loved Henry, her own son. How long had been since the last time Jack has eaten Hotcakes? She turned around to see the little boy reaching a yellow bottle from the counter and a smile was on her lips.

"Jack, I think you have mistaken the ingredients to make Hotcakes." Jack didn't understand what his mistake was; he had seen his dad making Hotcakes several times.

"I think you don't know how to make Hot-cakes. Daddy does them with this" he defended himself.

"I'll make especial Hot-cakes for you but I need you to tell me where the secret ingredients are, ok?"

"Are we in a mission, ma'am?" Jack asked

"Yes, we are, Agent Hotchner. The _Hotch-cakes_ Mission is very important. We need to cook the most delicious _Hotch-cakes_ to feed the Hotchner division, so I need you to bring me the ingredients so we can complete successfully this mission. Are you ready Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes mom...ma'am" she got frozen, Jack laughed and then he ran to get the ingredients JJ was asking for. Quickly they got the mix and the first Hotch-cake was about to be ready.

"Mommy used to make us Hotcakes but she never let me help her" he told her while putting more mixture on the pan with her help. JJ felt her heart crushing again at his confession "Each time daddy makes Hotcakes I can feel him sad. Is daddy going to be sad today, miss JJ?"

"No, Jack. He's not going to be sad this time because these are different. Want to know why?" Jack nodded and she came closer to his ear "Because this are _Hotch-cakes_" Jack smiled widely "Now we have finished successfully the mission, Agent Hotchner, tell me with what you want your Hotch-cakes. We have..." JJ checked the shelves "…nutella, honey, strawberry jam"

"Nutella! My favourite!" JJ smirked, Nutella was her favourite complement as well as Henry's "I like you're here JJ" and after saying that, Jack smeared his _Hotch-cake _ "Miss JJ, Will you come live with us?" her heart stopped, what could she say? Although she wanted that doesn't meant Hotch loved her as she loved him, besides, her divorce wasn't approved yet. She turned to the fridge, got the milk and served it in two glasses and when she put the glasses in the table she saw Hotch. Did he have heard what his son just asked her? He seemed refreshed and relaxed and he was still wearing his PJ pants and a pullover.

"Good morning" he greeted at JJ and then gave to Jack a kiss on his hair "Good morning buddy. Who did those Hot-cakes?" referring at his son's almost non-existent breakfast.

"JJ! And she let me help her"

"Really? You are a chef now?"

"No daddy, I am Agent Hotchner. And we just finished successfully the mission. Want to taste our _Hotch-cakes_?

"Hotch-cakes?" Hotch asked JJ inquisitive with a funny look. JJ couldn't stop blushing and she averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Yep, JJ named them that way because of us, daddy! We got our own breakfast! It's great, isn't it?" Jack asked happily "these are the best I have ever eaten!"

Hotch jested with Jack with a resentful look, he knew, only by the smell, that those _Hotch-cakes_ would be the best he would taste ever. Jack gave him a dish and JJ served out a pancake. He ate it in three mouthfuls and couldn't help but let scape an approbation sound.

"These are the best, right daddy?"

Hotch stood up and adopted a serious pose.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau, these are the best _Hotch-cakes_ that I have ever tasted. Mission Accomplished. Well done Agents" Jack smiled so widely for the second time in that morning as Hotch hadn't seen him in a long time, making Hotch himself smile as JJ had never seen him.

Jack went out the kitchen with another Hotch-cake in his dish and went to sit down in front of the TV. Hotch turned to JJ who was still enjoying the Hotchner' smiles until she perceived Hotch was observing her with interest.

"Thank you JJ" it was all Hotch could say but she felt all his love in those words and his gaze. He reached her hand and intertwined her fingerers between his, and the warmth of her smile and the physical contact made them know that they were both in a new home, a home gathered by the Hotch-cakes.


End file.
